Weapons to Avoid
Weapons To Avoid There are dozens of unique guns in Endless War. With that said, there are good weapons and bad weapons. Here is a compilaton of the worst weapons in Endless War. (Note that this list is not in order.) #The Ricochet Rifle: The Ricochet Rifle is the main armament for the Alien Trooper. This rifle fires bouncing green pebblelike objects that ricochet wildly upon firing. This means that if you miss your target, it will bounce off the nearest wall and possibly deal damage to you. Many players have tried to use the Ricochet Rifle as a weapon to get enemies behind walls, but, essentially, if you are not a rocket scientist or a professor in physics, you will most certainly hurt yourself with this gun. Same goes with the special ability "Ricochet Grenade" which fires these little pebbles in all directions, furthering your chance ''of hitting yourself. The plus side to all this is that it deals low damage, so in the event of hitting yourself you probably won't die. #Any bolt-action weapon: This is a problem with Endless War game mechanics. Theoretically, a bolt action gun will lose it's recoil after firing, because you have to manually load the gun, ''right? Not so in Endless War. The recoil left over after you fire more than once in quick succession (which isn't really that quick) means that the shot after your first one will not be able to hit an elephant. This is a laughable deficiency on the game's part, because as most riflemen know, the standard bolt action weapon is accurate to at least 1000 yards. #The Colt Anaconda: The real Colt Anaconda fires .50 inch Magnum rounds, possibly the most powerful pistol round in the world. Naturally the Colt Anaconda should deal plenty of damage. It does. But unfortunately, the Anaconda retains the same undesirable trait of it's real-life counterpart: Recoil that has the power to break wrists. Of course, in Endless War, your wrists can't actually be broken, but what this enormous recoil means is: your accuracy is kept to a minimum''.'' In Zombie campaign, where the Anaconda is most often seen, using this gun, you'd be hard pressed to hit a single zombie ''out of even a large horde. This accuracy ''(''or lack of it) would be acceptable if this gun had at least 30 rounds in it's magazine. But alas; it's a revolver, which means it only holds 6 rounds. # The BOZAR: The Bozar is an assualt rifle(?)/sniper(?) that holds 30 rounds with a magazine. That's fine, right? The problem is you can only ever get off two shots at a time. What does that mean? That means, every time you pull the trigger, the gun fires 15 rounds, which is ''completely and utterly useless. ''If you wanted to fire 15 rounds, wouldn't you just pull the trigger until you fired, um, fifteen rounds? What this also means, is that your weapon is practically uncontrollable. It's a sniper rifle. Shouldn't the accuracy be at least, say, average? Plus, this a futuristic weapon. Shouldn't the guys in the future be smarter than us? Apparently not. Adding insult to injury, the positively ancient Tommy Gun does the ''exact same thing. Except you can actually switch between burst mode and single fire. If you want a good burst-only gun, check out the Life Leech. (only available at Kongregate) #Walter: The Walter is a tiny pistol used by Germans. It's concealable, and light. The trade-off is that it deals damage equivalent to being stung by a bee (assuming you have no bee allergies). Pretty good trade-off? I think not, because weight and size is a complete non-factor in Endless War. But guess what? Damage is. So I'd say the Walter is possibly the worst sidearm in the game, dealing a measly 25 damage (followed by the Nambu, which deals 27). #Napalm Launcher: If this list were in order (which it isn't), than the Napalm Launcher wouldn't be very high on the list. Why? Because the Napalm Launcher is positively excellent at doing what it's designed to do: kill people. "Then why is this gun on the list?" you may ask. Because the Napalm Launcher is great at killing people: which includes you. ''This gun is a hellish rocket launcher which fires napalm projectiles. Upon hitting an object, the projectile spreads into a large inescapable flame radius that lingers for about one second. As most players know, once you are set on fire, you die, sooner or later. Firing this weapon requires extreme precision, and if you don't have that, you are toast. Literally. And everything around you. Now, for people who like to play it safe, fortunately this gun also has a devastating close-range triple flamethrower. Which is about as hot as it gets. ''Please note that this gun also appears on my "Deadliest Weapons" list. #Pitchfork: Ever play the near impossible level which you are a farmer who is stuck with nothing but a pitchfork, a knife, an Anaconda, and a coupla grenades? I feel for you, man. Facing a horde of zombies with something as bad as a Pitchfork and a Colt Anaconda (see weapon #3) absolutely sucks. ''Whats more, the Pitchfork hardly has any more range as the Fire Axe, the Zombie's preferred weapon, with ''less damage to boot. The pitchfork attacks slowly, deals lower damage, and has no range. Slaughter, horrible slaughter. #Army Knife: Possibly the least commonly used weapon in the game. This is a tiny weapon that should only be ever used as a last resort (assuming you don't have any other weapons to pick up) because it is, well, terrible. It deals laughable damage, and don't even get me started on the range of this thing. Once you have to use this weapon, you know you're doing something wrong, because you would have to run out of grenades, ammo, and your secondary ammo to get at it first.